Howleen Wolf
Howleen Wolf is the younger sister of Clawdeen Wolf and Clawd Wolf. Portrayers She is voiced by America Young in the English version of the cartoon and by Lara Jill Miller in some webisodes. Character Personality Howleen just wants to be her own individual, and often tries too hard to stand out. She doesn't care what other monsters think and does her very best to be independent, often making her appear harsh and sometimes even bratty. She is part of a big family, and is dismotivated as her siblings all have already found their strengths and made plans for their careers, yet she is pretty undecisive. Because of this, she can get jealous and careless when she thinks she's on the track of figuring herself out. She is constantly changing her style and hair colour, in hopes to figure who she really is, and is prone to join rebellious movements really easily, as she is young and naive, easily influenced by others. Additionally, she tends to follow the crowds, if those who she looks up to do something, its is very probable she'll do it too, in order to impress them. It also doesn't help her cause that most people just look at her as someone's sister, since so many of her siblings attend her school and are way more popular than her, only motivating her to try harder, which only creates akward and cringing moments with others. Despite this determination to be relevant, which is good at times since it brings out the bravery and mischief in her, she is kind and accepting of others, and is definetly social and out-going. She can get a little sassy at times, speaking before thinking, but she enjoys what life has to give her and has a good heart no matter what. Appearance Howleen has tan fur that's much lighter than any of her siblings. Her hair was originally dyed bright orange (with yellow streaks), curly, and styled into a "frohawk". Her new hair is long, straight, hot pink with bangs. She has a noticeable child-like appearance, being slightly shorter than most the cast. Her eyes are bright yellow and she has two dog-like ears, the right one constantly left folded over. She likes to dress in a "were-punk"style, or a mis-match of items, that together wouldn't look good, yet she adores it. Relationships Family In the ''Monster High'' book series, Howleen's parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the third Monster High book all of Howleen's siblings are named, five brothers and one sister. Clawd is the oldest sibling, followed by Clawdeen, who is Howleen's only sister. Then there's Howlminton, who either is followed by or preceeds a set of triplets. Howleen herself is the youngest of these three, the older two being Howldon and Howie. Finally, the youngest sibling is Clawnor. Their mother is named Harriet and their father Clark. In the cartoon series, however, other than Clawdeen and Clawd she has a unnamed younger brother and at least six or seven other siblings, according to Draculaura in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". She also has an older sister, Clawdia Wolf, who goes to college in Londoom and is studying to be a writer. Friends As a fresh face at Monster High, Howleen has not much of an own crowd gathered around her. Most people she is friends with are primarily friends of Clawdeen or Clawd and though this does not negate the quality of her interaction with them, they do belong to a different circle. The only one of Howleen's friends who is primarily hers is Twyla, who therefore also is her best friend. Twyla is a shy individual who likes to make herself invisible in the shadows. One day, Howleen noticed her sitting alone since, as a werewolf, she could smell her. Howleen went to share a table with her and convinced her not to flee, resulting in a strong bond between the two. Twyla provides Howleen with confidence and advice, while Howleen makes sure that Twyla does not miss out on socializing. Of the friends Howleen shares with her older siblings, Draculaura, Romulus, Abbey Bominable, and Operetta stand out. Draculaura is a well-known face around the Wolf household and both a trusted acquaintance of Howleen as well as a fellow poet. Romulus is Clawd's best friend, but since the merging of Crescent Moon High and Monster High and the following conflict with the vampires of Belfry Prep, he has taken the role of mentor to Howleen; hanging out with her, helping her, and looking out for her. Abbey became a friend of Howleen's after she protected her from Manny Taur's bullying. And Howleen's friendship with Operetta started when she heard the latter make music in a store at the Maul and wanted to learn to play too. Operetta refused to give Howleen lessons on the spot, but did give her the advice to get started and the promise that if her interest in music remained, Operetta would educate her further. Pet Howleen's pet is a female hedgehog named Cushion. Romance Howleen has the same taste for boys as Twyla, but isn't dating or particularly interested in anyone at the moment. In "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" she was hit by Toralei with one of C.A. Cupid's arrows and temporarily fell in love with Eyera. In Fierce Crush she has a crush on Romulus but heartbroken because he didn't even notice her (and is revealed to already have a girlfriend). Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Monster High Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Outright